CSI: K-9 Edition
by blessedcountrygirl
Summary: Holly Gribbs was never assigned to the graveyard shift but someone else was. How will a different person joining Grissom's team effect the events for the next 15 years. Skylar (Skye) Jackson a fully credited K-9 officer with a degree in Forensic Science and Criminal Justice along with her K-9 partner Hayley joins the graveyard shift under Grissom. What will happen?


**CSI: K-9 Edition**

 **(Book 1)**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS AND EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS COMPLETE FICTION**

 **Summary:** Season 1.: Holly Gribbs was never assigned to the graveyard shift but someone else was. How will a different person joining Grissom's team effect the events for the next 15 years. Skylar (Skye) Jackson a fully credited K-9 officer with a degree in Forensic Science and Criminal Justice joins the graveyard shift under Grissom along with her four legged K-9 partner. They will be one of the first C.S.I. team in the country to have their own K-9 officer and through the years see the struggles and life surprises that await Skye, some might even surprise you.

 **Chapter 1: Skylar Amelia Jackson ( Life Summary)**

Skylar Amelia Jackson was born August 24, 1977 in Seattle Washington. She stands at 5ft 8in with dirty blonde ash brown hair, grey eyes and has a love for forensic science. Her parents are Sara Taylor and Grayson Jackson and no they are not married. She was raised only by her mother with occasional visits from her father, but those ended around her 12th birthday. Skye was born in Seattle, Washington but she was raised in the small town of Carston, Arizona. Her mother worked as a waitress at the local diner and she went to public school. They had a small two bedroom apartment and always shopped off clearance racks at Walmart but she had a happy childhood.

In 2000 at age 23 she graduated from George Washington University with a doctorate in Forensic Science and Crime Scene Investigation all the while participating in project Arno. Now don't let Skye's degree fool you into thinking that she is a geek or a nerd because she is anything but. All through jr high and high school she played Varsity soccer and basketball and kept a perfect GPA. She attended parties did things she wasn't supposed to, generally she was a regular teen but she always had an unnatural love for forensic science. Ever since she was a child she knew that she wanted to be a CSI when she grew up and nobody could understand where her fascination for forensics came from.

Now project Arno is a recent development in the Forensic Science world that allows specially trained CSI's and K-9's to work together. The CSI's are fully trained police dog handlers just with a different area of expertise. The K-9's are fully trained police dogs but with extra training on how to behave in a crime scene and not contaminate the evidence while searching for evidence that might be missed by the CSI's. Only after a crime scene has been processed by CSI's first. Then the K-9 will go through the crime scene using all of their senses. They are also specially trained to map out the suspects path through the entire crime scene if their scent is available, for instances like if they left a murder weapon they can pick up the scent and follow the killer through the entire crime scene, giving the CSI's more data to work with.

After her graduation for GWU she was stationed at the Las Vegas Crime Lab on the night shift under the supervision of Gilbert Grissom and Jim Brass. Apparently the sheriff didn't like the idea of being forced to take on a CSI that was participating in an experimental project that he had no say in so as a type of punishment he had her placed on night shift. It doesn't help that he didn't like CSI's in general. That meant that the other new hire Holly Gribbs was being placed on day shift. So here Skye stands in front of her bathroom mirror getting ready for her first day or well night at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

 **Please Review and don't worry about how short her life summary is. I will do flashbacks all through the series. Next Chapter will be episode 1 and 2**


End file.
